Jealousy
by Bookkbaby
Summary: SLASH Kirk/Spock, though there is some minor Spock/Uhura. The scene from the movie where Uhura and Spock are kissing on the transporter pad as Jim watches, rewritten to give it a slashy flavor.


A/N: This is my first attempt at Star Trek fanfiction. I saw the movie a few days ago, but otherwise I'm afraid I don't know much about the series. (I have read a lot of fanfiction though – does that count? ^_^) Please don't lynch me if I get facts wrong!

Warnings: possible OOC (see A/N), SLASH, not beta'd (have no beta for this fandom)

Disclaimer: If I owned anything, do you think I'd have to take out loans in order to pay for college? Tsh. All the characters are property of their owner. I don't own and I make no money.

This little ficlet is based off of one of the scenes in the movie, since I can't watch anything without making slash from it. I know the title is rather uninspired, but it's late.

Jealousy

Kirk couldn't help but stare at the scene before him, utterly dumbstruck.

Spock - calm, cool, stoic, unflappable Spock - was making out with Uhura. Not only making out, but doing it on the transporter pad that was supposed to transport both himself and the half-Vulcan onto the Narada.

Something hot and bitter welled up inside of him as he watched the gentle but passionate motion of two sets of lips against each other. He watched as Uhura gently put her arms on Spock's hips, the Commander's hands likewise at the Lieutenant's hips. He watched as they drew back from the kiss, Spock resting his forehead intimately on Uhura's.

He barely heard the soft words exchanged between the pair over the roaring sound in his ears.

"I will be back," Spock assured the woman quietly, eyes closed.

"You better be," Uhura replied, worry and fierce determination evident in her tone as she tried to capture the Vulcan's eyes with her own. "I'll be monitoring your frequency."

The line would have been comical in any other situation.

As it was, it was all Kirk could do to keep his hands at his sides and resist the urge to throttle something. Since when had Spock and Uhura been... anything? Kirk hadn't even known there was a 'Spock and Uhura', just that there was a Spock and that there was an Uhura. Nothing had connected the beautiful girl he had hit on in a bar not too long ago to the pointy-eared bastard he had met a short time ago.

The bitter warmth inside him surged and he looked away, unable to help the mixture of rage and jealousy that welled up within him.

"Thank you, Nyota."

Kirk frowned at the unfamiliar name, instinctive curiosity momentarily overwhelming his jealousy as he began to turn to look back at the couple. Halfway through the motion his jealousy was back in full and he stopped, looking straight ahead.

He could hear the soft sound of one last kiss and then felt an almost pitying but cold expression rest briefly on him as Uhura turned away.

He didn't care. He met her eyes squarely and nodded, but found he couldn't look at her for more than a few seconds without wanting to hit something.

Uhura walked away. Kirk watched her go, keenly aware of the hot anger inside of him and of the presence of Spock.

He half turned toward Spock, mouth opening to demand what it was Uhura - 'Nyota', he thought scathingly - had that he didn't. Kirk was the first one to get Spock to show emotion, the first one to make Spock react to the destruction of his planet. Though he had been concentrating more on fighting for his life than taking in the responses of the others on the Bridge, he had caught a glimpse of Uhura's shocked expression when Spock had tried to strangle him.

Uhura couldn't make Spock show how he felt. Kirk could.

He had once thought Uhura gorgeous beyond measure, but that thought had died the second Uhura had touched her lips to Spock's.

Kirk knew he was somewhat reckless and wild, but he did have some morals. For instance, he had privately vowed to never hit a woman, but he had been sorely tempted to reach over and strangle Uhura when he had seen that... scene. He wanted to strangle her just as Spock had nearly strangled him, except he would actually finish the job.

Well, maybe strangling would be a bit drastic. A punch was more likely, or just a good, hard shove away from the Vulcan.

He took a deep breath, struggling for calm. It would do no good to let anger cloud his mind when he and Spock were about to be beamed onto the Romulan ship. The rage he could use, but not if he let it impair his judgement.

He glanced towards Spock again, forcing a look of interest on his face as he struggled to keep up his womanizing persona and dissipate the tension that had gathered in the room.

"So her first name is Nyota?" he asked. Spock turned to him, the quirk of his eyebrows and the intensity of his gaze suggesting possessiveness.

"I have no comment on the matter," Spock replied quickly but firmly. Kirk turned away, a sharp pain he was unfamiliar with dampening his rage.

Had he paused a second longer, he would have seen the slight softening of Spock's features. The Vulcan looked at him with an expression few would have been able to recognize for what it was; quiet longing.

Spock tuned out the sound of the human explaining the location they were expected to arrive at, only vaguely hearing Kirk say 'energize'.

As his body disappeared into so many molecules to be reassembled elsewhere, he couldn't help but think that it was much easier to pretend that Uhura was a certain young hotshot with a penchant for cheating at difficult computerized simulations when said young hotshot was standing next to him, close enough for Spock to smell his scent.

The End

A/N: I hope you liked it! Please drop me a line – I have another short fic in the works, though the next Star Trek fic will be longer than this one (maybe two or three chapters, though none of my chapters are ever this short) but if people would rather I GTFO of their fandom I won't post.

I may have made Kirk too angry…

Please especially leave a review if you intend to favorite or put me or my story on alert.


End file.
